The present invention relates to an automobile wheel cover able to display tire pressure, which can directly display the tire pressure at all times and under all weather conditions without the need to conduct any other test or to resort to any other pressure tester, thereby offering a convenient, practical and quick-and-easy-to-read automobile wheel cover as a novel product.
Since the tire supports the entire automobile weight and elastically and smoothly contacts the ground, the tire pressure has a considerable effect, directly or indirectly, on the safety of the vehicle, fuel consumption, passenger's comfort and tire wear rate and is, therefore, very important. Accordingly, each vehicle manufacturer prescribes its own standard tire pressure for the vehicles it produces, and the pressure is set forth in the operation manuals for its vehicles. In view of the above, the regulation of tire pressure of driving vehicles at a suitably standard pressure and the balance of the tire pressure become important items which have to be carefully emphasized to and be of concern to each vehicle driver.
At the present of time, there are a number of tire pressure testers for guaging tire pressure, their structures and types differing from each other but a majority of them operate in the following way: the tire pressure tester (guage or meter) is manually engaged with the tire air valve to test or guage the tire. This method of guaging tire pressure is extremely inconvenient because the tire pressure tester has to be brought with the user or carried on the vehicle at all times, and if the user fails to bring the tire pressure tester, the tire pressure cannot be guaged. In addition, it is rather troublesome to proceed with guaging tire pressure with conventional tire pressure testers. Each time pressure is to be measured the air valve cap of tube has to be removed, and then the tire pressure guage held to align it with and forcefully press down the air valve so that the air pressure in the tube is exposed to the air under pressure so that the tire pressure guage displays the tire pressure. Such an operation has to be repeated until the four or more tires are guaged. It is commonly known that such a process of pressure guaging is extremely inconvenient, troublesome and time-wasting, and the user's hands often come into contact with dirt, grease or the like on the tires or on the valves. Generally speaking most vehicle drivers dislike testing tire pressure and many serious traffic accident may be thus have resulted because drivers do not check tire pressures frequently enough.